


Moonshine

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [157]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s06e22 Full Circle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: His shoulder bumps against Carter’s – which would usually be absolutely fine – except she’s looking what Jack can only describe asradiantand he suddenly doesn’t quite trust himself to behave around her.





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Moonshine Day’ (5 June).
> 
> Set after the events of Full Circle, but for the purposes of this fic, Abydos wasn’t destroyed and Skaara did get married.

He’s only had one cup of Skaara’s “moonshine” and it’s enough to give him a little buzz.

He feels absolutely fine, but when he gets to his feet he’s surprised to find himself a little unsteady. When he tries to take a step forward, his shoulder bumps against Carter’s – which would also, usually, be absolutely fine – except she’s looking what Jack can only describe as _radiant_ and he suddenly doesn’t quite trust himself to behave around her this evening.

Even though Sam does not appreciate having to don the apparel of the local inhabitants on some of their missions, she’s made it quite clear that she wants to dress in the local attire of the Abydonians for the duration of Skaara’s wedding. It’s a really nice gesture on the major’s part and it means a lot to both him and Skaara, but it also means that Jack gets to see a side of Carter that he rarely gets to see. And that’s probably a good thing.

_Because she’s beautiful._ Even more so than usual, and he didn’t think that was possible. The local women have dressed her in a sleeveless linen tunic, dusty pink in color, that’s tied around her neck in a halter-style and pulled in at the waist with a plaited belt. It accentuates every single one of her curves and Jack has to swallow hard at the feelings the sight elicits from him. It’s enough to make him have some  _very_ unprofessional thoughts, so he refuses to let his gaze stray lower, to where the dress is slit at the sides, so every time Carter walks, there’s a tantalizing glimpse of her legs. Long legs, which have some kind of leather wrapped around them from ankle to thigh, thanks to the sandals she’s also wearing.

Jack’s pretty sure he’s a dead man walking, so when he says that he’s going outside for some fresh air – and for some reason he is going to completely blame on the booze – he tells Sam she is more than welcome to join him.

Which, again, would be a completely normal request. Except that she accepts his offer and instinctively, his hand finds its way to the small of her back as he guides her through the dancing, slightly inebriated bridal party and out to the quieter, slightly sobering desert.

He isn’t sure where he’s walking them to, but he tells himself that if he keeps going, he’ll walk off the moonshine and therefore not do anything that may or may not get him in trouble. And he reckons he would have been right, except that Carter has yet to pull away from him; if anything, she’s pressing her back harder against his hand. She hasn’t uttered a word since leaving the party – neither of them has – but she seems content to just trust him and follow wherever he goes.

They reach the crest of one of the sand dunes and Jack spots an oasis up ahead to their left, and he decides it’s as good a place as any to stop.

He’s concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, but just as they reach the bottom of the hill, Carter loses her footing and before she can fall, Jack grabs her arm. Clearly, the alcohol is still in his system, however, because when he pulls her towards him, he misjudges the distance – and speed – and she turns and crashes against his chest, sending them both sprawling into the sand. As Jack lands on his back, he’s quickly covered by Sam, her chest pressing against his, her hands planted on either side of his head, and she’s virtually straddling him.

“Carter, I –”

He trails off when her gaze flicks down to his lips before she meets his eye.

“Maybe we should – uh –”

“I should move.”

“Yeah,” he nods, but she doesn’t move. But then he realizes that his hands are resting on her hips and he’s yet to move those either. He knows he should, but he doesn’t really want to. He really _needs_ to though, because the feel of Sam against him is making his body react in ways he’d rather she doesn’t know about. He thinks about ordering her to move, but then her lips press against his and any coherent thought he may have had, vanishes and he’s kissing her back. Thoroughly.

It’s only when the need for air becomes too great that they pull apart and her breath tickles his neck.

“That – uh –”

“We probably shouldn’t do that again,” she whispers.

“No,” he agrees. “It’s a – bad – idea.”

“A very bad idea,” she nods.

Her words are breathy and her eyes are dark and she’s just _so perfect_ , that he lets his gaze roam over her face.

“Terrible idea,” he murmurs before he quickly pulls her closer and kisses her again.


End file.
